Following My dreams
by Peetislife
Summary: So this is where Katniss and a bunch of other people go to a school for EXTREMELY talented! follow as Katniss is in a singing competition and falls in love with her partner! SO much better than the summary!
1. STEP ONE

"Attention students of Capital Academy for the Talented. We are holding auditions for the annual singing competition, The Next Sensation, will begin Thursday afternoon. There will be a sheet posted tomorrow, Wednesday morning, and you must sign up there in order to audition. Don't forget if you are not comfortable to be on live television than this is not the right competition for you. That is all, have a wonderful day students and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The PA system cuts out and the hallway has turned from dead quiet to excited discussions. Now normally whenever there is anything on singing going on I am all for going and WATCHING, but this announcement does not excite me, in fact it scares me. I don't want to be anyway apart of the competition but since I actually made friends here, they are begging me to. Normal I am not one to back down easily but Madge's puppy dog eyes look so much like my little sister Prim's that with both of them using their power over me I am starting to think about actually auditioning.

I am Katniss Everdeen and I am a junior at Capital Academy for the Talented. The academy is for those who are extraordinarily talented and their abilities can surpass over thousands of applications. Limited slots are open for each district in each area of talent. My area is singing. I love to sing and it has always been something I have been praised for and when I was told to apply for the school I didn't want to at first. When I finally decided that I would apply is when my sister Prim did. She was applying for the acting area of the school and without a doubt would get in, and I was right. So when Prim applied I gave in and sent one in myself. At first I didn't think I got in because Prim got her letter a week later accepting her to the school, mine on the other hand came almost two months later, and the most shocking part was that I was in fact accepted. The reason behind my application taking so long to accept was that there were so many applications for the singing area in my age group. The fact I got in flat out was amazing but the even better part was that I was one of 450 accepted in my age group for singing out of over 6000 applications.

"Katniss Everdeen you have to audition! I am going to sign you up weather you like it or not. Your talent should not me wasted. I believe in you!" The encouraging words started almost all the way down the hallway and now all eyes were trained on me. Thanks a lot Madge.

"Don't worry Madge I decided I will because you and Prim won't stop pestering me about it. So there you go. Are you happy now?" I ask in the sweetest voice I can.

"Yes I am, now let's go to our room so we can pick a song for you to audition to!"

* * *

It's Thursday and I am pacing the waiting room waiting to be called for my audition. I am more nervous about this than when I actually applied for the school. I see a boy that looks about a year older than I am with curly, brown hair and dark forest green eyes watching me intently and I gather all the courage I could possibly have and smile at him. He smiles back at me and I think my heart just melted. It wasn't cocky like I had expected it to be but it was nervous. He was just as nervous as I am.

"Katniss Everdeen we are ready for you." I jump a little at the sound of the receptionist's voice and turn to go into the room.

"Good luck Katniss. Hopefully we will both get in." This voice also surprises me I turn and smile at the boy with green eyes.

"Thanks you too…." I trail off not knowing what to call him.

"Marvel my name is Marvel Taylor" He replies with a smile.

"Well thank you Marvel."

I walk into the auditioning room and see a group of about 22 people there with clip boards.

"Please say your name and what song you will be singing for us." says Principle Trinket.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am going to be performing Gravity." I take a few breaths and listen to the music in the back I let the music take control of my body and just sing.

"Something always brings me back to you

It never takes too long

No matter what I say or do

I'll still feel you here

Till the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch

You keep me without chains

I never wanted anything so much

Than to drown in your love

And not feel your rain

Set me free, Leave me be

I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity

Here I am and I stand so tall

Just the way I'm supposed to be

But you're onto me

And all over me

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile

When I thought that I was strong

But you touched me for a little while

And all my fragile strength is gone.

Set me free, Leave me be

I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity

Here I am and I stand so tall

Just the way I'm supposed to be

But you're onto me

And all over me

I live here on my knees

As I try to make you see

That you're everything I think I need here on the ground

But you're neither friend nor foe

Though I can't seem to let you go

The one thing I still know

Is that you're keeping me down

You're keeping me down

But you're onto me

You're onto me

And all over

Something always brings me back to you

It never takes too long."

I let the last note hang for a moment and the room is in complete silence. It is several moments later until Miss. Trinket says anything.

"Thank you dear that was lovely, you will know if you are going to be a contestant tomorrow at lunch with the rest of the student body."

"Thank you" I nod my head then leave hoping that the silence was a good thing.

* * *

I sit there holding Madge's name as the 12 contestants are announced. They are on number 9 and I still haven't been called, but a familiar face has. Marvel was number 9 named and when I saw his smiling face on the screen I couldn't help but smile. Thankfully Madge was too interested in the screen to see my smile. Than it is number 12 and I know I wasn't chosen. I look away to pack my things and head straight to my room so no one will see me cry. And then I hear a scream but not a sad scream but a happy scream and a pair of arms encircle themselves around me. I turn to see the 12th contestants face disappearing from the screen. That was my face. I made it!

* * *

"This is the recording studio you will be recording your songs in before the show. Now there are six floors meaning you will be sharing a floor with your duet partner. There are six boys and six girls and you will each have a partner from the opposite gender. Now go to the table and get your room key and then you will meet your partner at your floor. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I see all of the other contenders walk to the table and get their keys, but I decide to hang back and wait till the crowd dies down. When I finally get to the table the lady doesn't even ask who I am she just hands me the key and smiles at me repeating the phrase that everyone says here; 'may the odds be ever in your favor'.

I go to the elevator and hit the button with 6 on it and head up. I know my partner is already there and find that he has also not chosen a room yet.

"Well hello there, nice to see you again." I turn around and see Marvel standing at the kitchen table. At first I am confused as to why he would be in my room and then I smile because I realize he is my partner.

"Well you better you better be happy to see me because I'm not going anywhere." I say as sassy I can but still nice enough for him to smile at me.

"We should get to work the first show is in two days." He says pulling out sheet music to get us started on what kind of a song we want.

"Alright, but so you know I can do any genre so I am flexible with what you want to sing." He looks at me with a look of approval and then smiles at me. This is going to be fun!

* * *

The night of the show has come so fast that I hardly realized it was tonight. I am awoken by three very strange looking people that say they are here to help me make an impression. My morning is spent with me being plucked and painted and waxed while talking with Marvel. We have grown very fond of each other the past few days and I feel as if I have known him my whole life.

The afternoon is when I finally feel like I am beautiful. My main stylist Cinna has curled my brown hair into soft ringlets and put me in a navy blue chiffon dress. I was beautiful

Marvel performed first of the two of us and he truly did have a great voice and the judges looked to be enjoying it as well

" Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life"

He walks off of stage and over to me.

"Was that alright? I'm not sure if I liked the way I sounded in the middle. What if the judges hate it? What if the fans hate it? What if I get eliminated because of it?" I'm shocked in his lack of faith in his ability to sing. He sounded amazing.

"Marvel you did amazing. It was better than when the fray performed it. You don't have anything to worry about. I would be worrying for the rest of us because I don't think anyone will be able to top that."

"You are the best." He says after my little speech. His words make my heart flutter and a blush begins to rise to my cheeks. "You also look stunning. No girl here looks anywhere near as good as you." This only causes the fluttering to increase and the blush to fully appear. He smiles and pulls me into a hug and I know that I truly like the man holding me.

"Katniss Everdeen you are up next." The stage manager ruins our moment but the anger is soon replaced by nerves.

"Good luck Kat. Make them fall in love with you like I know you can." Marvels words of encouragement do just that. They give me the courage to get the microphone and on the stage before the break ends.

"Up next we have Katniss Everdeen originally from district 12. The panel of judges said that what made Katniss stand out from all the other students that auditioned was the fact her voice was so powerful. Let's welcome Katniss and see just what the judges were talking about."

The music starts. There's no turning back now.

"Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah"

I finish and practically pace out from the rush that performing has given me. The applause is only more of a rush and I can't help the smile that appears on my face.

"Wow was that great or what? Let's give Katniss another round of applause." Caesar Flickerman says. After the second round of applause Caesar turns to ask me a question. "So Katniss what was it like your first time performing on stage?"

I don't even waste a breath thinking of my answer

"It was the biggest rush I have ever felt. I never thought that I would enjoy it so much but I did and I can see myself doing it for the rest of my life." I walk off the stage and straight into Marvel's arms

"That was beautiful Kat. I am so proud of you." He whispers into my ear.

"Thanks now let's make sure everything is ready for our last performance." He smiles and nods at me and I once again enter the stage but this time the nerves are gone and are replaced with the adrenaline I got in the middle of my song.

"Let's welcome back Marvel Taylor and Katniss Everdeen to the stage for their first duet together."

Marvel smiles at me and I smile back, than again for about the fifth time I am surprised when Marvel grams my hand.

(_Katniss_/**Marvel**/**_Both_**)

_"It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand  
_  
**_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_**  
**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart  
**  
**_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_**

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
_Just a dream_  
**Yeah, Yeah"**

We walk off of stage and are told that we are going to be showed at the end with all of the other competitors. We stand around and are goofing off listening to the rest of the performances until we are needed again. Soon we are done and Marvel and I are on the couch watching our performances critiquing our own voices. It is almost one in the morning when I finally decide to go to bed. Marvel leads me to my door and right before I am about to go inside he grabs the side of my face and smashes his lips to mine.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! So that is chapter one! 3,362 words! HOLY COW! Any way I wanted a long first chapter because I wanted the story line to be explained and also some plot to be set! I'm so excited for this story so please give me feed back and tell me what you think! Thanks love you guys! **

**Love you lots **

**Xoxo Ashley 3**


	2. The Results

PREVIOUSLY ON FOLLOWIGN MY DREAMS

**_Oh, this is just a dream  
_**_Just a dream_  
**Yeah, Yeah"**

We walk off of stage and are told that we are going to be showed at the end with all of the other competitors. We stand around and are goofing off listening to the rest of the performances until we are needed again. Soon we are done and Marvel and I are on the couch watching our performances critiquing our own voices. It is almost one in the morning when I finally decide to go to bed. Marvel leads me to my door and right before I am about to go inside he grabs the side of my face and smashes his lips to mine.

* * *

I don't know what to do or how to react, but I do know that this is the best feeling I have ever felt. This moment right here is what I never thought I would experience. So I do the only thing I can think of and I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back. Only if Madge could see me now. When Marvel pulls back I pout and this causes him to chuckle.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kat." And without saying anything else he walks down the hall and into his own room.

"Katniss wake up we have to get ready the results are tonight." I smile as his voice once again wakes me up, but along with the smile come nerves. What are we now that he kissed me? How do I act? Do I bring it up or do I let him? I really wish I had a friend here to help me sort my thoughts. I know how I feel but I don't know how to act on those feelings. So I decide tomorrow I will try and make friends with the other contestants seeing as it will be a bonding day for the remanding 11. That's right someone is leaving tonight.

I get out of bed and walk to my bathroom and step into the shower and turn the water to an icy cold. It sooths my body and I feel my muscles relaxing already. After I am done I dress in a pair of dark shorts and a green tank top that matches Marvel's eyes. I pull on a pair of black vans and head out to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning Marvel. How did you sleep?" I ask trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He smiles up at me as if seeing my attempt.

"I slept well. How about you?" I look up to see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well I slept fantastic. I'm nervous about tonight." I admit sheepishly knowing that he can tell I am working on keeping the conversation going.

"Well you shouldn't be. You have the best voice out of all of us and you looked better than any girl I had seen last night. Or any night before that. You will be safe for sure." I blush at his sweet words knowing he wouldn't lie to me but still doubt both statements.

"What song are you singing for the results? I still am stuck between two." I ask trying to move the conversation to him.

"It's a surprise. You will like it I'm sure." His comment confuses me but I decide to let it go because I can't dwell on what he is planning. I decide that I will practice both songs once again and see how it goes then make my final decision. I excuse myself from the table and walk my way to the sound booths down stairs.

* * *

I am standing next to Marvel holding his hand as we wait to hear the fate of two of the pairs. This is how they do it. They you who is safe and not. It is always two boys and two girls. Everyone will perform one song on their own and then the bottom four will perform a life saver song that will give the audience one last look till they get to vote who will go home.

Both of the pairs are safe which worries me on its own because that just means there is more of a chance I will go home or Marvel will. The next thing I know Marvel is on stage during the commercial getting ready for his solo. He is ready and I am standing on the stage giving him thumbs up and only a minute before the show is back on the air he runs over to me.

"You really think only thumbs up will make me feel better?" I giggle as he traps me in a hug "Listen to the song carefully this is for you." I don't get a chance to question him as he runs out on stage."

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)"

Marvel was in the middle of the stage singing his song when the rest of the contenders came over and pushed me out to him. He grabs my hand and spins me and then sings his last part. And throughout the verse his hand is resting gently on my cheek

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah"

And on that last note he kisses me in front of all Panem. It is short and sweet nothing inappropriate but all the same filled with feeling. When he pulls away he smiles down at my shocked face and says the words I never thought I would have been asked in front of the entire nation.

"Katniss Everdeen will you be my girlfriend?" I can't help the smile that breaks out onto my face, and I can't find my voice to speak so I just nod my head vigorously and jump into his arms for a hug. There is applause and I smile up at Marvel, my boyfriend.

"Give it up for the new couple of this season. After the break we will be hearing the powerful voice of Katniss Everdeen. See you when we get back." The voice of Caesar says and I smile and wave at the camera.

"You know if you weren't so cute I would have said no for embarrassing me on live television." I say teasingly as we walk off stage holding hands.

"Oh so you like me for my looks? I see how it is. Here I was thinking that you thought I had a nice personality." He says faking his sorrow. I giggle and give him a quick peck on the lips and smile at him.

"I like everything about you so don't get your boxers in a twist." He laughs and gives me one last kiss and I walk out onto the stage to get my microphone. My heels are making my feet ache but I know that it completes the outfit. My hair is in loose curls and my dress is white and has a bunch of loose chiffon strands of fabric that make up the skirt. I look almost as good as last night. Soon we are back on the air and it is my turn to sing.

"Bring the beat in!

Honey, honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
Every time you touch me I just melt away

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears  
And finally you put me first

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Ooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Ooh oooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.  
My love on top.

Baby, Baby  
I can hear the wind whipping past my face.  
As we dance the night away.  
Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.  
As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.  
And finally you put me first.

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Oh! Baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Oh Oh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only thing I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you baby everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Baby, you're the one I love.  
Baby, you're all I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top

Baby.  
'Cause you're the one that I love.  
Baby you're the one that I need.  
You're the only man I see.  
Baby baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I always call.  
When I need you everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top

Baby.  
'Cause you're the one that I love.  
Baby you're the one that I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Baby, baby, it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I always call.  
When I need you everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top"

When I am finished I walk off of stage and Marvel is standing there just like last night waiting to congratulate me. We wait for us to be called onto stage and it is agonizing waiting to hear how we did last night with the votes, but eventually we are called along with a girl and boy who appear to also be a couple.

"Last night we heard Katniss' powerful singing 'unfaithful' but was her power enough to keep her in this competition? We also listened to Marvel sing 'How to Save a Life' and he showed off his charm through his voice but was that charm enough to get the votes. Together Katniss and Marvel showed their undeniable chemistry when they sang 'Just a Dream'. Well apparently the charm, power, and chemistry worked in their favor because you are safe!"

I let out a breath of relief knowing that neither Marvel nor I will be leaving this week. The couple beside us is not as lucky, unfortunately both of them are put into sudden death. The rest of the show goes by quickly and I am more than happy when we can finally go back to our floors. A man names Blight was sent home and his partner, Johanna, didn't seem to mind at all.

Marvel and I settle down in our room for the night cuddling on the couch. It is relaxing and I know if it was possible I would be perfectly fine staying in his arms the rest of my life.


	3. New Friends

The next morning I stick to my plan at becoming friends with the other contestants. I wake up before Marvel for the first time since we have been here and take advantage of the time alone and take an extra long shower. My time alone is short lived. Just as I was pulling my shirt down there is a knock on the door.

"Coming! Just give me a minute I'm almost ready." I say as I run to go braid my hair.

"Take all the time you need, I'll meet you for breakfast."

I finish my hair and walk out to see a shirtless Marvel and my eyes go large. For someone that goes to a school for the arts he is RIPPED! I don't realize that he has caught me staring until I look up to see he as a smirk on his face.

"Enjoying the view there?" I blush at his comment but still decide to nod my head yes. He smiles at me and we sit down to enjoy our breakfast. I tell him my plan to make friends at the bonding and he thinks it's a great idea and that he will also try and make friends. After breakfast he runs to his room to get a shirt and then we head down to the studio together hand in hand. When we arrive we notice we are one of the last people to arrive and I smile at the fact that there are people already mingling. A little girl with dark skin and brown eyes comes up to me and Marvel with a big smile on her face.

"Hi my name is Rue! Your Prim's older sister right?" I smile and nod my head wondering where I have seen this girl before "I thought so. Prim is my roommate back at school. I'm in 8th grade"

"Well as you already know my name is Katniss and I am a junior and this is my boyfriend Marvel" I turn my head to look at Marvel but notice he is an intense conversation with a tall muscular boy who has similar facial features as Rue.

"That's my older brother Thresh. He is really good at singing but we aren't matched up. I am with this boy named Rory in my own grade. His brother is Gale who is in a relationship with Madge." She says smiling at Thresh with adoration.

"Oh Rory is here!" I didn't even notice. How could I have not noticed?!

"It's okay you didn't notice me Kat I know you were busy being googly eyes over Marvel." Says a much less mature version of Gale's voice.

"Oh but I feel bad!" I say giving the kid a hug.

"Kat come here I want you to meet these guys!" My boyfriend yells even though I am only about ten feet away. I notice that there are more people around him now and that I will have a lot of names to keep track of. I walk over and the introductions start. "So this is Finnick…" He points to the boy that was in the bottom last night and then to the girl that is his partner. "..and this is Annie. They have been dating for 4 years and are seniors like me."

I smile and shake hands with the couple and then look at Thresh and his own partner. She has fiery red hair and a sly look that shows me she is sneaky.

"Hi I'm Thresh. I'm a senior." I smile and shake his hand and look at the girl with red hair.

"My name is Ella but everyone either calls me fox or Foxface you can call me any of the three. I am a sophomore." I smile and do my own introduction.

"I'm Katniss and I'm a junior." Finnick gets a devious look in his eyes than looks at Marvel

"So you like them younger! I see get them while they are still baby deer compared to you." Thresh lets out a bumming laugh and I am slightly offended by the comment

"First thing first, I am not a baby deer. Second I could whoop your ass any day so watch what you say." I give him my best glare and I feel Marvel chuckle next to me.

"And this is what I think my favorite thing about her. She has a spark to her." I look up at him and smile. He looks down and gives me a quick peck on the lips before the conversation continues to flow. I have a great idea to play a game of never have I ever up on our floor.

"Hey do you guys want to hang out on our floor and play never have I ever to get to know each other?" Everyone agrees and we head up to our floor. I go into the kitchen and ask for six glasses of water to play with. Less than 5 minutes later the water is here and we start to play. Marvel goes first.

"Never have I ever… gotten a piercing." All of the girls take a drink and Marvel looks at me in question. "Where are your piercings?" I understand why he is so confused I only have two visible piercing.

"I have a double cartilage piercing and a belly button piercing" I say and show him my ear and stomach.

"Wow I didn't know my girlfriend is such a bad ass" he says looking at me with a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh there is more than just a piercing that makes me a bad ass." I say knowing he will want to know. "Never have I ever gotten in trouble with the law." I say confident that at least one person will take a drink. And I was right. Thresh, Ella, and Marvel take a drink.

"I got in trouble for egging a dude's car for being an ass to my little sister. He deserved it but I still got busted for vandalism." Marvel says with a little pride in his voice.

"I got busted driving too fast. Nothing bad but it still on my record." Ella says seeming bored.

"I got charged with battery for kicking a guy's ass." I laugh and the game goes on. I tell of my tattoo and how I got into singing and of my experience in shooting arrows and boxing. The day goes by and I can tell that I like these people and will be great friends even when we go back home to the academy.

* * *

**REVIEW! I want to know what people think of this story so please tell me! Love you all!**

**Lots of love **

**Xoxo Ashley 3**


	4. Falling

**PREVIOUSLY ON FOLLOWING MY DREAMS**

_I tell of my tattoo and how I got into singing and of my experience in shooting arrows and boxing. The day goes by and I can tell that I like these people and will be great friends even when we go back home to the academy._

* * *

"What do you say to us singing a love song for our duet next show? I know that you aren't a big fan of pda but I want every guy out there to know that you are not on the market." I giggle softly as Marvel's breath tickles the side of my face. We are curled up on the couch with a bunch of songs playing so we can pick one for our duet. So far we have gone through over 50 songs. The show is in exactly a week and a half. They wanted to give us time to recover after our exhausting few days before and during the first show and results. After the second show the showing will become more regular, a week apart exactly.

"I would say absolutely." I smile up at him and give him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

The next week goes by so fast from all the work we have put into this next performance night. Marvel and I have grown closer and I can say the same for all of the other contestants, this show has created a family with insane vocals. The genres of music we each perform are crazy. Jo is a rocker girl and just by the way her natural voice sounds, sexy and raspy, you can tell her vocals as a singer are intense. Annie is soft and flows which make her seem even more pure and beautiful. I can belt almost any note with power which makes me a threat according to Ella.

Right now Marvel and I are listening to the professionals sing our song for Wednesday night's show. Out of nowhere Marvel stood up and grabbed my hand twirling around like a pair of fools. That's how we spend our night, slow dancing to fast songs and laughing at the stupidity of our actions. If this is what it feels like to have someone special in your life then I don't mind at all.

* * *

The last days to the show are full of stress. It is utter chaos between recording, trying on outfits, and trying to maintain the relationships I have formed here so far. To add onto the pressures we also had to film a segment on what we think of the rest of the contenders. Even through the craziness the show comes and it is only a matter of minutes before the first performance. This week we are the last pair to go so we have to be ready for our solo's at the beginning of the night then our duet at the end.

I am reviewing my lyrics when they tell me it is my turn; I take a deep breath and kiss Marvel once more for good luck.

"What you didn't just want a thumbs up?" I giggle at the memory and slap his arm playfully. I head out onto stage at the beginning of the commercial.

"Welcome back. Now let's hear what the contestants have to say about our so far desirable Katniss Everdeen." I turn around to see the clip rolling.

"Katniss is someone that you just fall in love with because of how she is. You could hate her voice or her hair or her clothes, but I don't know how anyone could hate her personality. She just has a fire to her that makes you want to be around her." I recognize her voice before seeing Ella's face.

"Katniss is probably my biggest competition. I mean have you heard her really BELT a not. It's crazy how powerful her voiced truly is. Like I am totally scared of her ability. And what about that cute relationship she has with Marvel?! I mean if I was her I would have died from happiness that a boy did that for me. They are going to get married I can already see it. I ship them" Those words come from Glimmer whom I haven't had many conversations with.

"I would say Katniss is the best performer on the stage every time she goes out there. When she sings it's like there is this softness to her, but at the same time this crazy power that no one can do like she does." That was Peeta. I talked to him a few times. I can tell that Ella has a crush on him.

"She just has this crazy stage presence that makes you want to be her best friend." Ella is back

"Katniss is the most amazing girl I have ever met. This competition didn't only introduce me to some cute girl but it made me realize that there is hope for someone like me to fall in love. I am not in love yet but I am falling. I am falling fast. I just want to make sure everyone knows that she is the most genuine, beautiful, and talented girls I have ever met." And those words were spoken by Marvel. I can't help myself so I run over and give him a big kiss on the lips. I don't realize the camera man followed me back there but at this point I don't really care.

By now it is time to perform so I get ready. Here we go.

"Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby"

I run off stage and smile at Marvel.

"That was beautiful as always, I love the song choice. I think you will be happy with my own."

I giggle and give him a kiss good luck as he walks out. I don't listen too much of his video except for Glimmer going on about how he is a good boyfriend and that we are going to get married again. I do listen more when it comes to what I said about him.

"Marvel is the most astounding person on earth. He has given me so much strength and confidence from just a few weeks of this situation. I don't think I could have been able to handle it if I didn't have him" He turns to me and winks. He knows exactly what I meant.

"I'm Gonna Make A Change,  
For Once In My Life  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good,  
Gonna Make A Difference  
Gonna Make It Right . . .

As I, Turn Up The Collar On My  
Favorite Winter Coat  
This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind  
I See The Kids In The Street,  
With Not Enough To Eat  
Who Am I, To Be Blind?  
Pretending Not To See  
Their Needs  
A Summer's Disregard,  
A Broken Bottle Top  
And A One Man's Soul  
They Follow Each Other On  
The Wind Ya' Know  
'Cause They Got Nowhere  
To Go  
That's Why I Want You To  
Know

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change)  
(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah)

I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish  
Kind Of Love  
It's Time That I Realize  
That There Are Some With No  
Home, Not A Nickel To Loan  
Could It Be Really Me,  
Pretending That They're Not  
Alone?

A Willow Deeply Scarred,  
Somebody's Broken Heart  
And A Washed-Out Dream  
(Washed-Out Dream)  
They Follow The Pattern Of  
The Wind, Ya' See  
Cause They Got No Place  
To Be  
That's Why I'm Starting With  
Me  
(Starting With Me!)

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Ooh!)  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change His  
Ways  
(Change His Ways-Ooh!)  
And No Message Could've  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .)  
Change!

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror,  
(Man In The Mirror-Oh  
Yeah!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make The Change)  
(You Gotta Get It Right, While  
You Got The Time)  
('Cause When You Close Your  
Heart)  
You Can't Close Your . . .Your  
Mind!  
(Then You Close Your . . .  
Mind!)  
That Man, That Man, That  
Man, That Man  
With That Man In The Mirror  
(Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)  
That Man, That Man, That Man  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
You Know . . .That Man  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Oh Yeah!)  
Gonna Feel Real Good Now!  
Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!  
Yeah Yeah!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Ooooh . . .)  
Oh No, No No . . .  
I'm Gonna Make A Change  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good!  
Come On!  
(Change . . .)  
Just Lift Yourself  
You Know  
You've Got To Stop It.  
Yourself!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
I've Got To Make That Change,  
Today!  
Hoo!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Got To  
You Got To Not Let Yourself . . .  
Brother . . .  
Hoo!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
You Know-I've Got To Get  
That Man, That Man . . .  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You've Got To  
You've Got To Move! Come  
On! Come On!  
You Got To . . .  
Stand Up! Stand Up!  
Stand Up!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Stand Up And Lift  
Yourself, Now!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Aaow!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Gonna Make That Change . . .  
Come On!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know . . .  
(Change . . .)  
Make That Change."

When Marvel finally exits the stage I say what I was thinking the whole song. "You don't have to change a single thing about you. I'm falling for you. I don't want to fall for anyone else. Just you."


	5. As Long as He is Here

**~PREVIOUSLY ON FOLLOWING MY DREAMS~**

_"Make That Change."_

_When Marvel finally exits the stage I say what I was thinking the whole song. "You don't have to change a single thing about you. I'm falling for you. I don't want to fall for anyone else. Just you."_

* * *

"THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" Glimmer runs up to us and throws her arms around us in a giant hug "You two are just so perfect! Whey doesn't Cato ever act like that when I am home?! I mean he has only called me four times since we have been gone! Not okay!"

I assume that Cato is her boyfriend so I decide that I like Glimmer. She has a bitchy look to her when you don't know her but now that I hear what she has to say not only to me but that she isn't relying on her boyfriend makes me happy that she is here. I think I will try and befriend her.

"Hey Glimmer, would you want to come out for ice cream after the show with us?" I ask before I can even stop to think about what this might entail.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to be a third wheel on your date!" she says almost instantly.

"It's not a date. A group of us are going and you seem really fun so we want you to come with us! You can invite your partner too!" Marvel responds before I can even manage to say anything. I try and think of who her partner is. It isn't until after she agrees and walks away to do her duet that I remember that Peeta is her partner. I smirk instantly knowing what Marvel is up to. Our duet isn't until after Finnick and Annie, who are after Glimmer and Peeta, so we decide to watch Glimmer and Peeta perform since we don't have to change until the commercial break before Annie and Finn perform. As a plus this is the first time I can actually pay attentions to what Glimmer and Peeta sound like together. They really do have beautiful voices. They sound angelic singing together.

(_Glimmer_/**Peeta**/_**Both**__)_

"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_  
**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,**  
_May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_  
**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,**  
_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
**  
**_I hope you dance._**

**_ I hope you dance._**

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance_  
**Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',**  
_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,_  
**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**

_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance  
.I hope you dance.  
_**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)**

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

**_Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
_**_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_  
**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)**"

We both are standing there in awe. They are amazing! I shouldn't be so excited for them seeing as it is a competition but I can't help but be happy with their flawless performance. The raw emption in their voices makes you want to know what happened to them to make it sound so real. They are truly talented.

"Come on love we have to go get ready for our own performance." I giggle when Marvel calls me love. It is just so cute how his face softens.

He grabs my hand and we are walking away towards the dressing rooms. Once we get there he gives me a light kiss on the top of my head in goodbye.

"See you on the other side." He says with a little wink at the end.

* * *

We are getting ready to go on stage and the nerves for this song start to kick in. I don't know why but singing a love song with Marvel makes me extremely nervous. The music starts and I relax knowing it will be perfectly fine, because I'm doing this with Marvel.

(_Katniss_/**Marvel**/_**Both**_)

**"Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight**

**Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again**

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

**_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
_**  
**Better than I was  
More than I am  
****_And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand_****  
**  
**And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be**  
**_And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free_**

**_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in,_** _no_  
**And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name**

**_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
_**_Oh, baby  
_  
**_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
_****Don't think I can keep it all in  
****_I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_**

**It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me**  
**_I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love"_**

We hold the last note and it rings through the room. We are looking at each other I the eyes, close enough that if I moved an inch forward we would be kissing. No one was moving or saying anything and I was worried that we didn't sound good. Then slowly there is a clap. Then another. And soon everyone is clapping and the room is in thunderous applause. Marvel's face breaks out into a goofy grin that I love so much and he sweeps me up in his arms, kissing me.

"WOW FOLKS! That was the inspiring performance by Marvel Taylor and Katniss Everdeen! Let's give them a big round of applause for their beautiful performance!"

We walk of stage and Marvel swoops me up into another amazing hug.

"You did so good Katniss. You have the most amazing voice and I could never get tired of hearing it. He whispers into my ear. I smile and think about how this isn't such a bad place to be. In his arms is when I finally let all the nerves from today go and relax because I am safe as long as I am with Marvel.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! So sorry I haven't been posting! I have been swamped these last few weeks with finals, papers, testing, and graduations! But its all good now because I am on summer break and I will be on more often! Review what you thought about the story and any ideas that might be going through your heads. I have a really strong idea of where this story is headed but I still want your input! Love you guys! **

**Lots of love**

**Xoxo ASHLEY 3**


	6. Reminders and Declarations

**~PREVIOUSLY ON FOLLOWING MY DREAMS~**

_"You did so good Katniss. You have the most amazing voice and I could never get tired of hearing it. He whispers into my ear. I smile and think about how this isn't such a bad place to be. In his arms is when I finally let all the nerves from today go and relax because I am safe as long as I am with Marvel._

* * *

We make it through to the next week and everything is going just as we want it to. Fortunately who was eliminated was someone that I had not yet had the opportunity to talk to. Today we are having a free day from training seeing as we are not yet aware of the theme of this week to begin arranging music.

I make a haste to get ready and figure out a plan to do today. Marvel is going to play basketball with Peeta, Thresh, and Finnick so we are not going to be able to do anything this afternoon. I decide to go down to Glimmer's floor and invite her to go to lunch and shopping this afternoon while the boys are gone. I do the same with the other girls. When we went to get ice cream after the show the other night I learned that I actually like the blonde girl and her partner as well. I could tell the rest of the group did as well. Ella took a particularly large interest into everything that Peeta said. When I get to Glimmer's floor she is already on her couch watching the recap from last night.

"Hey Glimmer. Are you doing anything this afternoon?" she looks up a little bit startled but then relaxes seeing it is me in the room.

"Nope I have no plans why?" She looks at me with more interest now.

"Well since the boys are going to be playing basketball I wanted to see if you want to come shopping and to lunch with the rest of the girls?"

Her smile lights up and she nods her head frantically. "Of course let me just go get dressed I will meet on your floor in say an hour?"

"That sounds perfect."

I then turn and make my way back to the elevator to finish getting ready and call the other girls.

* * *

"What do you think about this color? Would it wash out her face too much?" I sit there letting Glimmer hold dresses to my small frame because there really would be no use in arguing.

"That is actually a really lovely color for her complexion." I smile as Rue tries to be a part of the dress hunt.

"Marvel would surly love it on you Katniss. I think you should get it and wear it tonight." Glimmer states as if it were a dress to just be worn lying out on the couch.

"Glimmer is right Katniss. Tonight would be the perfect night to wear a dress like this. I think that Marvel would like the fact you dressed up for him." Now Ella is trying to put her opinion in.

"Guys I don't think tonight is a night to wear a dress like this. It is far too formal to wear just hanging out on our floor." I try and reason with the girls "I will get the dress though. I mean it is a lovely dress and I am sure Mato would like it but I will save it for when we go out to dinner for an actual date."

"But I thought that tonight you were…"

"SHHHHHH! Annie they don't know" Glimmer whispers so that she doesn't think I will hear. Apparently something is happening tonight. What did she mean by 'they'? Cato and I?

"ANYWAY! Katniss should go pay for the dress and same with you and that green one Ella. It looks absolutely gorgeous on you." We walk away to pay for the dresses and I see the other three girls whispering.

"What are they up to?" I ask Ella once we are out of earshot.

"To be honest I have no idea." She says looking just as puzzled as I felt.

"Well it looks like we are going to find out soon then."

* * *

"Trust me you are going to want to wear that dress. Just put it on." Glimmer all but begs me. She has already done my hair in loose curls and a little bit of makeup but I have yet to actually put the dress on.

"Why? What is the occasion?" I try and get her to divulge the information I know she has, but my attempts were in vain as she just shook her head and held out the dress to me. I finally give in and take the dress to the bathroom and slip it on. It truly is exquisite. It is a pale brown and is form fitting around the waist and legs but loose at the top. Once I walk out of the bathroom dressed Glimmer presents a pair of dark, chocolate brown heels that look to be about five inches and a belt the same color. I put the accessories on and stand there as she inspects me. She puts up a finger signaling that she needs a minute and then disappears back into her jewelry box. She then emerges again with a thick bracelet the same color as the belt and a pair of long earrings the same color as well. She then looks at me with a look of pride in her eyes.

"There you look perfect." I turn to look at the mirror and cannot really deny that I do look beautiful. Nothing as I normally would.

"Glimmer you did absolutely amazing. Thank you" is all I can manage to say as I look at myself still in shock at what is looking back at me.

"Katniss the beauty is all there. You are naturally one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. You look this way because I enhanced your natural features. A little plush. A little mascara. A little shadow. A curling iron. That's all it took. You just don't see your beauty as everybody else does." I look at her a little shocked. The tone of her voice is sincere and serious, something I am not used to with Glimmer. I look at the girl behind me in the mirror and realize that I was right to ask her to be a friend.

* * *

"Marvel what is going on?" I say as he covers my eyes with his hands. Once I got back to my room he was standing there in a tux and a bouquet of roses. The sight was something I had not expected but pleasantly accepted. Marvel looked absolutely handsome in his tux.

"You will see. Just a few more minutes now and we will be there." After I put the roses in a vase Marvel escorted me down to a car, most likely provided by the show, and sat in the back seat only nodding to the driver before we departed. We have been in the car for about ten minutes now and I am beginning to get a bit anxious. "We are here." He removes his hands and I see that we are in front of a nice looking restaurant. "Welcome to our first date."

* * *

"YES!" The next morning I awake to the excited cheering of my boyfriend. I smile as I think of last night. The sweet words shared, the delicious food, the romantic walk on the beach, the chaste kisses, and the way she felt. It had been a perfect night and she never wanted it to end. She was beginning to realize that she was falling faster and harder for Marvel and it scared her. But not nearly as much as it excited her. She was so happy that she couldn't possibly imagine why she is scared about falling in love with him. Maybe she was afraid that if she fell he wouldn't catch her.

"Katniss, baby wake up. I got the genre we are singing this week. I think you are going to be pleasantly surprised." Marvels voice was soft against my door and another smile graced my lips. I get up and walk over to my door still in my pajamas

"And what would the genre this week be?" I ask as I swing my door open.

"Country."

The excitement from just this one word excited me to no end. Country was the area of music I was most comfortable in. Though it was not the ideal genre to let my voice 'belt a note' as Glimmer would say, I still had a beautiful voice while singing and I always felt more attached to the song.

"Well then let's get to work"

* * *

Once again the show arrived faster than I would have liked but this time I was completely confident this would be a good week for Marvel and I.

I was singing first again this week and I was more than ready for my solo.

"Good luck babe." Marvel gives me a lingering kiss before I walk out onto the stage.

Once the commercial is over my music plays and I slip into the world I have now developed while singing.

"Phone rings, baby cries  
TV diet, guru lies  
Good morning honey  
Go to work, make up  
try to keep the balance up  
Between love and money

She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's  
Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
She's tryin to make it in her daddy's world  
She's An American girl  
An American girl

Slow dance, second chance  
mama needs romance  
And a live-in maid

Fix the sink, mow the yard,  
Really isn't all that hard  
If you get paid

She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's  
Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
She's tryin to make it in her daddy's world  
An American girl  
An American girl

Well she's got her God  
and she's got good wine  
Aretha Franklin and Patsy Cline

She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's  
Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
She's gonna make it in her daddy's world  
An American girl  
An American girl  
She's an American girl

She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's  
Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
She's gonna make it in her daddy's world  
She's an American girl yeah!

Well she tied her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's

X's and Os, X's and O's"

I finish the song and let out a breath. The applause is thunderous and a smile spreads across my face just as it does every time I complete performing a song. I walk off the stage and am whisked away by reporters and cameras I don't get time to talk to Marvel.

It is only a minute before he is due to perform that I get away from the craziness and go stand by Marvel before it is time for him to perform.

"Good luck babe. I know you are going to do perfectly." I give him a peck on the lips then one on the cheek and he heads out to the center of the stage. Soon his melodic voice is filling my ears.

"There's a new wind blowing like I've never known  
I'm breathing deeper than I've even done  
And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do  
And I want to love somebody, love somebody like you

And I let go of all my lonely yesterdays  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made  
Now there's just one thing the only thing I want to do  
I want to love somebody, love somebody like you

Yeah I want to feel the sunshine  
Shining down on me and you  
When you put your arms around me  
You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do

I used to run in circles going nowhere fast  
I'd take one step forward and took two steps back  
I couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to  
I want to love somebody, love somebody like you

Oh here we go now, ooo, yeah,  
Hey I want to love ya baby,  
Oh oh, oh oh

Yea I want to feel the sunshine  
Shining down on me and you  
When you put your arms around me  
Well baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do

Sometime it's hard for me to understand  
But your teaching me to be a better man  
I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do, no no  
I want to love somebody, love somebody like you

I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you  
I want to love somebody, love somebody like you

Hey I want to love ya baby, ah uh

I want to be the man in the middle of the night shining like it's true  
I wanna to be the man that you run to whenever I call on you  
When everything that loved someone finally found it's way  
I wanna be a better man I can see it in you yeah

Hey I want to love you baby

Ah ah yeah, na na na na na"

As always Marvel makes me smile and feel special after his performance. There once again is no time to talk or even touch once Marvel leaves the stage so the next time we get to see eachother is when we are getting ready to perform our duet.

"Remember this is from our hearts. Remind me why I love that voice of yours so much." I smile at the cheesiness of his joke. We hold hands as we walk out onto stage and we are getting ready to sing when he suddenly turns to me and says "Remind me what it feels like to fall in love with you again, because every time you sing I fall in love with you more than I had before." There is no time to question him on his declaration of love towards me before the music begins to play and the song is underway.

(_Katniss_/**Marvel**/**_Both_**)

**We didn't care if people stared  
We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
It's hard to believe that was me and you  
Now we keep saying that we're okay  
But I don't want to settle for good not great  
I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**

** Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck  
** _Remind me, remind me_  
**So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough**  
_Remind me, remind me_

Remember the airport dropping me off  
We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop

**I felt bad cause you missed your flight**  
**_ But that meant we had one more night_**

_Do you remember how it used to be  
We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep_  
**Remind me, baby, remind me**  
_Oh, so on fire so in love  
That look in your eyes that I miss so much_  
**Remind me, baby, remind me**

I wanna feel that way

_Yeah, I wanna hold you close_  
**_Oh, if you still love me  
Don't just assume I know_**

_Baby, remind me, remind me_

_Do you remember the way it felt?_  
**You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves**  
_Remind me_  
**Yeah, remind me**  
_All those things that you used to do  
That made me fall in love with you  
Remind me, oh, baby, remind me_

**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
All those mornings I was late for work  
Remind me  
**  
**_Oh, baby, remind me  
_**  
_Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me_  
**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
**_ Remind me, yeah, oh  
_**Baby, remind me"**

"I am in love with you, and I pray that I will never have to be reminded why I fell in love or how I fell in love with you. I just want to love you." Marvel whispers softly enough that only I hear the words said.

"I love you too." I say just as quietly and kiss him once again on stage with all the cameras rolling.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! R&R**

**lots of love**

**Ashley xoxo **


	7. The Finals: Part one

**~PREVIOUSLY ON FOLLOWING MY DREAMS~**

_"I am in love with you, and I pray that I will never have to be reminded why I fell in love or how I fell in love with you. I just want to love you." Marvel whispers softly enough that only I hear the words said._

_"I love you too." I say just as quietly and kiss him once again on stage with all the cameras rolling._

* * *

The weeks are going by faster than I had ever thought they would. The hardest part was the fact that the competitors were slowly depleting. It was now down to the last 4 competitors and we are all getting ready for the semi final elimination. This causes it to be even harder because not only one person will be leaving tonight but two. Ella and Peeta are busy practicing their solo and duet since we have to perform again tonight. Marvel is holding my hand and we are waiting for the intro song to play before we walk out.

The relationships that have formed through this show are always going to stick with me. I have grown to think of Rue as a little sister and Glimmer as a friend that would be good to go to in the case of heart break. Johanna would be the best to talk to when I am on my period and need to get rid of any pent up anger, where as Annie would be who I would go to when I just need to sit and have the comfort of another girl. Ella has been my romance buddy since she and Peeta are now dating. That will be the hard part of tonight. One of the couples will have to go home or separated. Not something either of us wants. Peeta has officially been named my bread friend, his cheese buns are to die for. Finnick has been the best to go to for a good laugh and Thresh is the protective shoulder I needed through this whole experienced. Rory has grown even more on me and I realized that he really didn't love Rue but he did have a huge crush on Prim. But the relationship that I hope that I will be able to hold onto the longest is with Marvel. My feelings for Marvel have gone to simple crush to new love to now. I have fallen head over heels for Marvel and I don't know what I ever did when I needed a comforting pair of arms me before I met him. I feel as though I am living the life every other teenage girl dreams of.

I am brought out of my thoughts as I am being pulled from the stage. We do the normal introductions and I smile and wave out at the crowd like I always do. I don't register the difference until I am out on stage waiting for the results. I am standing on stage holding onto Marvel's hand like it is going to save me from the bad news that could possibly come. When the results are read I can barely breathe. I feel my knees buckle and before I could stop myself I am crying. Marvel grabs me in his hold and I cry in his shoulder. I don't know why he has to comfort me when it should be comforting him. I mean he was the one that was eliminated.

* * *

"It's okay you can call me every day and you only have a week before you win. Kat this isn't the end. This is just a little time and then I will see you everyday back at school. You can make me proud. I will even see you at the show so it really is only five days. We can do this. You can do this. Win this for me Kat. That's all I want for you. I want you to realize the true potential that you have. You are going to be a star and you are going to win. I believe in you okay?"

I look up into my boyfriends eyes and realize that he really does believe I can do it. And I'm not about to let him down. I lean in and give him one last kiss before he has to leave.

* * *

"Hey Kat are you ready to do our song?" I look up to see Ella smiling softly at me. I nod solemnly and suck up the sad feelings I had for the past few days and focus on being the best that I can be. So I can win and show everyone that I am the best. Make everyone believe that not just Marvel.

"Yea lets go record this then get some rest. I want to get a good night's sleep in before everyone comes tomorrow." And so we do. I fall asleep with thoughts of Marvel and I seeing each other again.

* * *

"Oh my god I missed you so much. I am never letting you go ever again!" I giggle as Marvel spins me around

"You're going have to if you want me to be able to win this thing." I say into his shoulder.

"You're right. After you win I will never let you go." A smile plays on my lips as everyone from this season gets into their spots. Everyone is back and we are going to do our original spots from the very first time we walked out on the show. After that Ella and I will perform our first song and then there will be short interviews with some former contestants. Then we will do our solos and finally the top five favorite songs from this season will be performed. The walk out goes as planned and when Marvel and I are announced he spins me out then back into his arms while the crowd goes crazy. We walk back stage and I grab my microphone.

"Good luck out there. I know you will knock them dead." Marvel whispers into my ear and I smile as I give him a quick peck onto the lips while I get into my position on the stage. I look to the opposite side to see that Ella is also in her place. I look to the projector behind us that is doing a recap of last week's elimination of Marvel and Peeta. There were shots of Marvel holding me and the reactions from all of the contestants on stage. The music begins to play and I feel all of the emotions from last week start to overtake me again. That's when I know how much this performance really means to me.

(**Katniss**/_Ella_/**_Both_**)

_Check it out  
It feels kinda crazy_

These covers  
May keep me warm at night  
But they can't take your place  
Cause they never gonna hold me tight  
  
**And these pillows  
May let me rest my head  
But they can't say good night  
And tuck me in before I go to bed**

_Say now baby girl you're better off  
That's what I'm telling myself _**(over and over)  
**_But I'm lying to myself  
Cause I know I don't want nobody else  
_  
**_These lips are missing you  
Cause these lips ain't kissing you  
These eyes put up a fight  
But once again these tears always win  
These arms are wanting you  
Cause these arms ain't holding you  
These eyes put up a fight  
But once again these tears always win  
_**  
**_These candles  
Light up my room at night  
But they can't light the room they way you did  
When you walked inside, oh baby  
_**  
**If these walls could sing  
About everything they've witnessed  
Oh it'd be a sad sad song  
And it'll probably sound something like this**

**Say now baby girl you're better off  
That's what I'm telling myself** _(over and over)_  
_But I'm lying to myself  
Cause I know I don't want nobody else_

**_These lips are missing you  
Cause these lips ain't kissing you  
These eyes put up a fight  
But once again these tears always win  
These arms are wanting you  
Cause these arms ain't holding you  
These eyes put up a fight  
But once again these tears always win_**

_Tell me when the hell this loneliness is gonna be over  
When everything in this room reminds me of you  
_**Everytime I think, I'm getting closer  
Cause tears drown me out, once again I lose**

These lips are missing you  
These lips ain't kissing you  
_I put up a fight  
But once again these tears always win  
__**These arms are wanting you  
These arms ain't holding you  
These eyes put up a fight  
But once again these tears always win  
**_  
_Crying like oh oh...  
_**These eyes put up a fight  
But once again these tears always win**  
_Crying like oh oh...  
_**These eyes put up a fight  
But once again these tears always win  
**_These eyes put up a fight  
But once again these tears always win_

We finish the song and both are breathing heavily, I walk over to Ella and grab her hand lifting it into the air, because no matter who wins this title. We both won something here.

We walk off stage laughing and with a smile that I could only get from performing. The interviews go by without much actually important, until it was Finnick and Annie's turn.

"So what is the plan for you two after you finish this year at the academy? If I understand correctly you are both seniors."

"Well Annie here is going to be recording a demo at the beginning of July while I plan on going to college and getting a degree in occupational therapy. I will need to support my family." Finnick answers with a cool façade. Caesar picking up on the last comment decides to look into it more.

"And what is the future for Annie and your possible family?"

"I am glad you asked that Caesar. I actually have a question of my own." Finnick then stands and turns to Annie while getting on one knee. "Annie Cresta, I know this is a little crazy and that we are still so young but I don't care. I am in love with you and I don't want to spend another waking minute without the fact that you will one day be my wife. I want to make you the happiest woman alive and I know that you make me the happiest man alive. I want to give you a family and a home. And I know that I probably look crazy right now. But I don't care. Let the crowd and the world see me tears and cheesy proposal. I just have one thing to ask you." He then pulls out a box that holds a beautiful diamond ring "Annie Cresta, I am crazy in love with you. Will you marry me?" Annie doesn't even wait a second to pounce into Finnick's arms. There is a large applause and we all smile and cheer for the newly engaged couple.

More interviews go by and everyone is smiling and upbeat. All that is left are the rest of the songs so when I hear the thunderous applause for Ella after her solo the nerves finally set in. Fear is soon coursing through my blood and I soon start to think of all the things that could go wrong in this last solo performance. The fact that this could be a factor in whether I win a competition that I never would have auditioned for a year ago and that this was the best experience in my life combined makes this such an important performance, but once his hands find my shoulders and they slowly start to rub out the knots in my neck I realize that I can do this.

"Hey, just relax. You are the best singing here. You are going to win this even if you tank this performance, which you won't. Everyone loves you. Me included. So go out and prove that I am right about you." He gives me a light kiss on the temple and I regain my breathing. I step out onto the stage and close my eyes. I decide then and there that I was putting all of my heart and soul into this performance. As the music starts to play I think of what this means to me. I think of my friends and family. I think of my experience and the stress it caused. I think of the fact that I am in love. I think of Marvel. I think of everything that drives my passion, so when I open my mouth to sing the first line of the song, I am not surprised at all about the confidence and strength that is behind it.

"How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?

Oh, I...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now

How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.

And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,

How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?"

I finish with tears in my eyes. The applause is the loudest it has been after any performance I have done this whole competition. I walk off the stage and get ready for the next performance I am doing with Peeta. I'm looking forward to this one because it really makes me excited for the crazy times that we will have since we both can become completely crazy, and that shows in this performance. I get into my outfit for the song and even though I don't like how tight it is or sexual I have to admit I do look good. Apparently Marvel agrees because the second he sees me his eyes go big, his mouth opens slightly, and he can't seem to form a coherent sentence when I walk over to him. I just giggle and give him a sweet peck on the cheek and walk onto stage ready for the performance.

(**Katniss**/_Peeta_ /**_Both_**)

**_Ha ha  
Yeah  
Ha ha  
Breakdown come on  
_**  
_Hey  
Uh  
Come on  
Katniss_

**Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll**

_Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll_

**I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both**

_Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)_

  
**_If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want_**

If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'm gonna give you what you want

**Time is waiting  
**  
_We only got four minutes to save the world_

**No hesitating  
Grab a boy**

_Go grab your girl_

**Time is waiting**

_We only got four minutes to save the world  
_  
**No hesitating**

_We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna_

**You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
**  
_That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna  
_

**You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention**

Yeah  
  
_And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good  
By the way that you move  
Oh hey  
_  
**The road to hell is paved with good intentions  
Yeah  
**  
_But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me how 'bout you?  
_  
**_If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want_**

If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'm gonna give you what you want  
  
**Time is waiting**

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

**No hesitating  
Grab a boy**

_Go grab your girl  
_  
**Time is waiting  
**  
_We only got four minutes to save the world_

**No hesitating**  
_  
We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna  
_  
**You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
**  
_That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna_

**You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
**  
_Breakdown  
Yeah  
_  
**Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
**  
_Yeah uh  
_  
**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**_I've only got four minutes to save the world_**

Peeta and I are both laughing hysterically at the end of the song so we just go off stage and I change for my next song which is with Annie. I love singing with Annie because her soft voice relaxes me while I am performing which makes it so much easier to focus and sound the best I can with the song I am singing.

(**Katniss**/_Annie_ /**_Both_**)

**Sometimes I wonder  
Where I've been  
Who I am, do I fit in?  
Make-believing is hard alone  
Out here, on my own  
**  
_We're always proving  
Who we are  
Always reaching  
For that rising star  
To guide me far  
And shine me home  
__**Out here on my own**_****

When I'm down and feeling blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
_Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through_  
**Help me need you  
**  
_Until the morning sun appears  
Making light of all my fears  
I dry the tears I've never shown  
out here on my own  
_  
**But when I'm down and feeling blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
**_Help me need you_

Sometimes I wonder  
Where I've been  
**Who I am, do I fit in?  
I may not win**  
_But I can't be thrown_  
**_Out here on my own  
Out here  
On my own_**

I only have two more performances and they both are extremely fun. One is even a new performance so I am excited to show the audience what Marvel and I have up our sleeves. But first I have a performance with Glimmer and Jo.

(**Katniss**/_Glimmer_/Johanna/**_Glimmer and Katniss_**/All)

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn  
_  
**And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way**  
**_I'm always dragging that horse around_**

Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound  
**Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground**  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

**_And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_**  
'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
**And given half the chance would I take any of it back**  
_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
_It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh whoa, oh whoa...

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
**_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
_**And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
**_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
_****'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell **I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah**  
**  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
**So shake him off, oh whoa**

Once the song is done I run back stage and get ready for my last song of the night with Marvel. I see him as I enter the stage and when he sees me he smiles and pulls out a small box, which could fit on the palm of my hand, and takes a few steps before opening the box to show me the stunning piece of jewelry inside.


End file.
